Ross Wheeler
Ross Wheeler is a human in Midnight, Texas, who was hired by Olivia Charity's father to track and watch over his daughter. Olivia noticed him following her while on a job in El Paso, TX, subdued and interrogated him. She released him, though threatened that if she ever saw him or any of her father's "messengers" again, she'd kill him. Backstory Other than a month prior of being hired by Olivia's father to watch over and track Olivia, nothing is known about his past or how he came to know his employer. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Sexy Beast, Ross finds himself in El Paso, Texas, a number of hours outside of Midnight, hot on the trail of Olivia Charity. Even in disguise, wearing a short black wig, and dark clothing, he follows her into the Isleta Resort and Casino and passes her as she targets her mark. He keeps his distance and eventually heads back out to his car, waiting for her to leave. However, when she leaves the resort, she's changed outfits and her hair is much longer. He plays around on his phone, carefully eyeing her, and snaps a photo, though Olivia is already aware of him and soon approaches him in his own vehicle. She questions him as to why he's following her, though he brushes it off, telling her that he doesn't know what she's talking about. She elaborates further, that she saw him watching her inside the resort and now outside. He attempts to portray the events as mere coincidence, though she doesn't believe in them; she sticks him in the neck with a syringe with an unknown drug to render him unconscious. Later that evening, Olivia drives him back to Midnight and Lemuel carries him into her apartment. She cuffs him and chains his legs to the bathtub, as his movements are restricted, he's unable to lift himself out of the tub. She interrogates him by running hot water over his face. He continues to plead with Olivia, insinuating that she's gotten the wrong guy, though she continues to ask him who sent him. Eventually he caves and tells her what she already knew; that her father had hired him to spy on her. He complains about his back, as he's bend over the side of the tube and pleads with her to let him sit up. Olivia contemplates that she's not even sure she's going to let him live. He explains that her father hired him a month prior and only wanted to make sure that she was okay; that after she left, she cut all communication off from him. This information takes it toll on Olivia and before she can continue, Lemuel arrives. She threatens that if he makes any kind of sound, she's drown him in the toilet; he complies. That night, Ross continues to await Olivia's return. Once she comes back, she continues to mull over the possibilities of what she's going to do to him. He begs for them to not to kill him, though Lemuel releases his hands. She tells him that she's not going to kill the messenger. She explains to him her tragic past, how the woman her father married used her to support her pill habit, that she fetched top-dollar. She concludes her story to Ross that if her father send anyone else or if she ever saw him again, she's kill him. He tells her that he understands though before he leaves to change, he tells her that he's sorry. He leaves visibly shaken, though alive. Personality Skills It is unknown what his official profession is, though it can be inferred that he's highly skilled in what he does, as Olivia's father is paying him a lot of money to tail his daughter. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:Season One Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans